


Three

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, how fun, messing with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Gobber, Stoic, and Valka were a threesome, before Valka was taken. This is the story of how that changed things for all of them.





	

“Stoic?” Gobber called softly, he had just put the baby down, neither of them needed him to wake back up.

“She really is gone,” Stoic said quietly, staring at the large hole in the ceiling. “She isn’t coming back.”

Gobber felt a twinge in his heart, Valka, their third and the mother of their son, was gone.

“No,” Gobber said, “She isn’t. And brooding isn’t going to bring her back. So let’s go to bed, we can fix the roof tomorrow.”

Stoic didn’t speak, but when Gobber took him by the arm, he followed quietly.

* * *

“Poppa, why don’t I have a mommy?”

Gobber turned to look at his son. “Come here, Hiccup,” he said, sitting down and pulling the boy into his lap when he was close enough. “When you were very little, still so small that Daddy could pick you up and hold you in one hand, a dragon got into our house.”

Hiccup gasped, knowing even at his young age what happened when dragons broke into houses.

“Mommy was protecting you, and just as Daddy got here, the dragon picked her up and carried her off.”

“A dragon ate my mommy?” he asked, wide-eyed.

Gobber nodded.

“Do you miss her?”

“I do,” Gobber said quietly. “Every single day.”

* * *

“This isn’t really an on the way kind of update.” Gobber only half heard Hiccup, odd because he normally listened, while Stoic didn’t, but with the sight in front of him, he thought he could be excused.

“Stoic,” he said, interrupting whatever he had been arguing with Hiccup about. “You need to come see this.”

Gobber held his arm out to stop Stoic from drawing his sword, “You won’t need that.”

Stoic gave him a bewildered look while Hiccup smiled. “Go on Dad, you’ll like what you see.”

Gobber stood back a step, allowing Stoic to enter the cave.

“Valka,” Stoic breathed, slowly approaching her, as if in a trance, followed by Gobber. “You’re just as beautiful as the day we lost you,” Stoic whispered, kissing her gently before moving so Gobber could stand in front of her.

“Val,” he whispered, running the fingers of his flesh hand over her cheek. “I did my best by them, Val. I did my best.”

“I know you did,” Valka whispered back. “I love you Gobber.”

“I love you too,” he whispered, kissing her gently.

* * *

“Gobber, how do you do this?” Valka asked as they watched Stoic’s body float away on the funeral pyre. “You both thought I was dead for 20 years, how did you do it?”

“You focus on something else,” Gobber replied, pulling her in close. “Stoic had the village and I took care of Hiccup and later the forge. You’ll have your dragons. And you keep those you love close to you.”

She rested her head on his chest. “I didn’t get a chance to tell him I loved him.”

“Neither did I,” Gobber said, eyes trailing the boat as it went out of sight, “Now come on, we have to make sure our boy doesn’t follow his father too soon.”

Valka let out a small wet laugh and followed Gobber to where Hiccup was directing the other teens.

* * *

“It’s weird,” Hiccup said, “Dad not being here. I keep turning to ask him a question, and…”

“I know,” Gobber said, pulling his son into a hug, “I know how you feel.”

“At least you have Mom,” Hiccup said, wrapping his arms around his poppa, it was the one good thing that had come from Stoic’s death, Hiccup had stopped insisting he was too old for hugs. “I doubt she knows how to run a village.”

“She might surprise you there Hiccup,” Gobber said with a chuckle, “I’ve been told by many reputable sources that dragons are much more volatile than any Berkian can ever be.”

Hiccup laughed, “You’re right. Thanks, Poppa.”

“Of course Hiccup, now go fix whatever it is that has the village up in arms this time, I expect you home in time for dinner.”

“Yes sir,” Hiccup said, dashing out of the forge.

* * *

“What would Stoic say?” Valka asked, looking down at her small bump.

“He’d be thrilled,” Gobber said honestly, watching her.

“And Hiccup?” she asked, letting her shirt fall back down and turning to Gobber.

“He’ll be glad something’s taking the attention from his break-up with Astrid.”

Valka laughed. “If the thinks this is bad, he should have seen how bad it was when we came out.”

“I thought old Mildew’s head was going to explode.”

“Would have been better for everyone if it had.”

Gobber and Valka looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

“Are you guys okay?” Hiccup asked, knocking on the door.

“We’re fine Hiccup,” Valka called back, a bit breathlessly.

“Well Toothless and I are heading down to the Academy,” Hiccup said. “We’ll see you this evening.”

“Alright,” Valka called back.

* * *

“Are they okay?” Hiccup asked, standing when Gobber came out of his and Valka’s bedroom.

Gobber nodded, “Come meet your little brother Hiccup,” he said, gesturing for Hiccup to follow him into the room.

“He’s a big one,” Jess, the village healer, was saying to Valka as she handed the baby to his mother. “And a good set of lungs.”

“Thank you,” Valka said, taking her son from the other woman.

The healer nodded, collecting her things and leaving the room, then the house, to tell the village that the child had arrived.

“Hiccup, come meet your brother,” Valka said softly.

Hiccup moved to the side of the bed, Toothless following him. “What’s his name?” Hiccup asked, arms hovering as if he wanted to hold his brother, but wasn’t sure if he was allowed.

Valka smiled and gestured for Hiccup to take him.

Looking worried, Hiccup took the baby, smiling once he was holding him, “He looks like you, Poppa,” Hiccup said, “What’s his name?”

“His name is Stoic,” Gobber said, “In honor of the father he’ll never know.”

Hiccup grinned softly down at his brother. “You’re never going to question if you’re loved,” Hiccup whispered to the infant. “That I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't Beta read, all mistakes are mine.  
> Comments are love.


End file.
